Embodiments of the present invention relate to a single buffer processing of multiple inputs and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) decoder architecture based on K-Best algorithm.
Recent versions of wireless standards adopt MIMO techniques, as they achieve very high spectral efficiency. Such techniques include a very high number of streams transmitted at the same frequency and time slot. Thus, the decoder is a very important and the most complicated part of an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) receiver. The complexity of the optimal decoder (the maximum likelihood (ML) detection problem) is growing exponentially with higher modulation and higher number of transmitted streams. Therefore, the optimal solution is impractical. Alternatively, near-optimal solutions are used instead to achieve a reasonable performance with a relatively low complexity.